the talk
by crocojuice
Summary: its kind of a continuity to the fancomic on sanjista tumblr post/22880461679/based-on-this. its my first fanfiction ever so please if i fucked something up tell me,seriously. its not bro/dave tho, just a short thang i did yeah...please appreciate it y.y (its cool)


( ive seen this fancomic on sanjista tumblr post/22880461679/based-on-this and wanted to make a continuity to it...also i really wanted to do like a "parent talk" or more of a brothers talk between them actually...like responsible bro talk...yeah)  
(i ship davetav so it is mentioned there, also johnkat..but i wrote nothing between them just its exist ok) (sorry if you like bro/dave stuff im just...not. a big no for me)  
(also the most important, this is my first fanfiction ever, i am nervous, i usually draw things..not write things..because im terrible with words but, i tried)  
(first i wanted to make their text in their color but its not possible here..to color text so...thats a bummer)

* * *

**the talk**

"FUUUUUUCK"  
bro grinned from the kitchen with a smile to daves screamings.  
when soon turned into approaching stomps  
"bro what the fuck?!"  
"what"  
"where the hell did you get all that from?"  
"i ordered it. for you"  
dave seem like he was going to say another angry comment but silently straightened his face.  
"ok"  
"im going to clean my room"  
"and i probably know where to get rid of half of those"  
he turned around to go back to his room and then heard  
"and the other half?"- bro sipped from his mug calmly.  
dave clenched his shoulders and continued up to his room with a mumble.  
"i wont judge ya!"- bro yelled across the house.

dave entered his room and re-experienced the sight again from before. kind of hoping it all will magically disappear.  
'ok, i need to clean all this shit now... what is in here..so much crap'  
'damnt he don't know im seeing tavros' 'what do he thinks im lonely or something?' dave thoughts half mumbled around in his room 'oh god...what the..'

as bro was walking by dave's room he couldn't miss hearing bunch of grumbles  
"ugh what" -bzzzzz- "fuck! no stop shutup! shit how do i stop this" -drop- -buzzing stops- "ughhh"  
bro couldn't help himself from laughing but still kept it quiet, shaking his head he walked away.

a young man standing in his room, wishing the earth to swallow him.  
this young man's name is dave strider.  
== be dave  
you are now dave strider, mostly you're a chill guy but now it's just ridiculous.  
-sigh- "ok, let's be a grownup here" you stand in the middle of your room, with your arms crossed, trying to find the most ridiculous thing to start on in cleaning all this mess bro left upon you.  
straight line from your eyes is your bed, aside of all the new "toys" lying all over it, there's this stupid anime-girl pillow. you grab it and lay it in the corner of the room "here, here will be all the stuff im definitely getting rid of".  
now you look at all the rest crap on your bed and see a rubber dick, you lift it and as it starts wiggle you feel like throwing up. of course this shit instantly flies across your shoulder to the corner and joins the sad pillow.  
you start throwing and cleaning things away from your bed and drawers, the corner of your room have now a small hill of garbage.  
you start to look in the bags. the first bag you open is filled with plushies  
"oh god" you think, "i guess bro do have something for plush stuff" you place the whole bag in the corner near the hugeass pillow.  
you open the second bag praying so it wouldn't be plushies again, you're so sick of them..and they kinda heavy all together squeezed in a bag.  
when you look in the bag there's different kind of stuff in there "ugh so much stuff, how the hell" in your surprise there's a book, you take it.  
"kamasutra" 'of course' you roll your eyes.  
"ahh, let's see..." you sit down on your bed turning the pages "oh shit" "wow how is that- is that even possible" "...sick" you can't stop giggling tho "oh im keeping this"  
"totally, this shit is hilarious"

**-tomorow-  
**

its 10am and dave needs his breakfast.  
lazy, he drags his steps to the kitchen. usual morning cartoons start running in his ears.  
when bro hears the recognizable sound of sleepy feet pass by, he lifts his hand up from the back of the couch "morning lil'man"  
all he get in return is a small "mhm..." mixed between the sound of dropping cereal into a bowl.  
moments later bro stood up and went to the kitchen table where dave was already eating, resting his elbows on the table infront of him "soooo..."  
"had fun?". dave hold himself from snorting milk.  
"found something interesting?"  
"i kept the book, it's pretty funny", "mostly i was busy cleaning my bed so i could fucking sleep"  
"also most of those really gay" dave mutter into his spoon.  
"oh" bro sat down with his hands still supporting his head "and you are..? i mean, dude, serious talk now"  
dave paused for a moment "i dont know what i am"  
"im sorry i dont wanna push on you man but.."  
there was a short silence between them  
"well hah, john was all "hetero" and shit but look at him now with this karkat dude, so idk just saying"  
"trolls dont have gender. i mean..they have both"  
"oh wow" bro raised his eyebrows " i didn't know that"  
"yeah..."  
"how do you know?"  
dave's eyes wide under his shades. he was thanking he had them on, but you can't hide with it a blush and a stutter. dave couldn't just say he is with tavros and well, you know.. he didn't feel like opening THIS conversation now.  
"i talk to them alot and stuff"  
"and stuff?"  
dave didn't expect from bro to catch precisely that part of his sentence, though it is totally expected from him, because, shit, its bro.  
but seriously dave didn't mean anything in this part, he didn't even noticed he said that.  
"uh..", "well i was with terezi before, but, we never really, you know, got to this stage"  
"hmm...why not?"  
'god bro so many questions' 'i guess its ok, since its like a "parent talk" or some shit'  
"i dont know, i totally friendzoned her" dave laughed sadly  
"its just..she rushed me to much and...god i probably sound like a complete wimpshit"  
"no that's ok go on"  
"can we take off our shades"  
"sure"

"you see, she's really awesome and we both understand sarcasm perfectly, shes fun. but also very needy, sometimes she would lick my face all over (literally) and so fast with everything..."  
bro just listened carefully, its been a while since he actually 'talked' to dave. also seen him without shades for so long, both from his eyes and dave's.  
he could watch his emotions and expressions changing and floating all over the place. bro forgot he missed it.


End file.
